Question: Complete the equation of the line through $(2,-2)$ and $(4,1)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Explanation: Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{1-(-2)}{4-2} \\\\ &=\dfrac{3}{2} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=\dfrac{3}{2}x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({2},{-2})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=\dfrac{3}{2} x+b \\\\ {-2}&=\dfrac{3}{2}({2})+b \\\\ -2&=3+b \\\\ -5&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=\dfrac{3}{2}x -5$.